Without You
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: It doesn't matter how much she tries, she just cannot forget that dream. NatsukiXShizuru Yuri One-shot


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is my first fic for this pairing even though it's one of my favorites, I'm definitely going to write more if you think I should. This is pure **lesbian** **sex and poetry** and yes, this IS a **warning**. I based much of it on my own feelings of a certain girl, so it's probably extremely realistic XD and its original version was written in portuguese (by me, in January) and is called _Sem Você._ Please leave me a review when you're done, I'd be pretty happy to know what you think, even if it is something bad.

**_Without You_**

It doesn't matter how much I try to forget you, how much I try to distance myself or how much I try to stop loving you… Something always reminds me or brings me closer to you, it maybe a school work we do together, a walk together to the front gate, a talk about the weather, a book you like, a smile, your favorite pizza, your favorite song, your perfume…

Did I even notice these kinds of things before I met you? Probably not, I was probably just another lonely girl without any objective, but that you already know.

We finally get to the reason why I'm writing…

Something happened, again, that reminded me of you, except that this time it wasn't 'any' something.

I still feel your wet mouth against mine, your kiss tasted like strawberries, your soft tongue answering obediently to mine; with so much passion it seemed our feelings were mutual.

Your dark hair spread over the pillow, how it slipped softly through my fingers… Impossible to believe they weren't threads of the purest silk, the smell of your hair was like a rose field in a spring morning, sweet and refreshing.

The world's most beautiful eyes, fixed on mine, clouded by the heat of passion and darkened by desire, you have no idea just how much I love your eyes, the cheerful gleam they always carry, the windows to the biggest and fairest of souls, filled with honored feelings, with so many mysteries and so many beauties.

Soft lips, swollen by the kisses shared by us, I made sure I traced them with my fingers and lips and tongue in an inhuman effort to keep them perfect, as they are, in my memory.

Strong arms, yet delicate keeping me in place, nails marking my skin with the indecipherable signs of passion, feminine and soft fingers moving disorderly through all the extension of my back, an unforgettable pleasure.

Down your neck I drove my fingers and lips, the smell of your perfume a real shock to my senses, I nibbled and licked, the taste of your skin was neither sweet nor salty, neither good nor bad, it was simply perfect.

I can still feel the soft skin of your breasts under my fingers, so firm in my hands, the delicate nipples hardened more and more with each of my touches and I couldn't help but smile, what could give me more pleasure than giving you pleasure?

The texture of your nipples in my mouth was more like chocolate, it seemed to melt and, for a moment I feared they would; if that happened I'd never forgive myself… For they are an essential part of your sweet perfection.

What an aphrodisiac scent you have and it becomes a lot more persistent when we approach our goal, that cozy little place which differences women from men and which I can't live without, it was already wet when my fingers finally found it and explored it, but the smell was so addicting I needed to taste that elixir.

Your taste's still in my mouth, the elixir of life, I'll never have enough of it, neither will I have enough of the warmth inside your body, which I invaded without your permission only to receive as protest the most musical of moans, music to my ears which had for so long longed for such sound.

Your wet warm vagina pressed against mine, your breathing was fast and I was breathless, I don't know how we could position ourselves so well, we made an unique body, and the lost moans broke the silence of the night.

Never in my whole life I loved you as much as in that moment and when the sun rays touched my face I found myself alone in my cold bed, without you.

Will that never be more than a dream?

The wet region in my pants told me that, at least in the world of dreams, you could be mine.

Do never forget that here in this chest lives a heart which loves you like it will never love anyone else and thanks you sincerely for having saved it.

Even if time passes and we never see each other again, I won't forget you and neither the love I feel, for it will live forever, burned into my soul.

As long as dreams don't become reality and time doesn't lessen the flames of love, I'll continue here, longing, waiting… Without you.


End file.
